Rack assemblies adapted for the convenience of loading and unloading operations by forklift trucks or goods handling devices employed in automatic warehousing facilities have been known which are of the type having a plurality of support posts arranged in spaced apart relation, both depthwise and transversely of the rack assembly, bracings and longitudinal beams for interconnecting the depthwise disposed support posts so as to securely fix them together, and transverse beams for interconnecting the transversely disposed support posts. Brackets project from each adjacent pair of the transversely disposed support posts at opposed positions, and bracket rails extend between the brackets of each adjacent two depthwise disposed support posts for supporting articles placed in the rack assembly.
In such known rack assembly, each support post has, for example, a rectangular tube shape. Usually, brackets are fixed by welding to sides of each support post at the manufacturing factory site, and bracket rails are likewise fixed by welding to distal ends of associated brackets, prior to shipment of the rack assembly. In some cases, brackets are adapted to be fixed by bolts to sides of each support post so as to be set in position at the site for rack erection.
The known rack assembly has a drawback that where assembly work is carried out in the factory, assembled rack members will occupy a large space and, in addition, shipment of same involves a high cost of transport. In the case where rack members are adapted to be fixed together by bolting, one disadvantage is that considerable time is required for assembly work at the erection site. Another disadvantage is that the rack assembly has a larger number of component parts.
The present invention is directed to eliminating the above mentioned problems, and accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide a rack assembly which is less expensive, can be put in assembled condition in much shorter time, and yet has higher strength.